I'll Bring You Back
by xXWishesxX
Summary: Roy promises his lieutenant that he'll bring her back, no matter what. Lemon. RoyxRiza My very first lemon.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA

Pairings: RoyxRiza

Rated: Teen? Sexual scenes.

This is my FIRST _LEMONY SCENE._

Based on the Manga.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy hugged the blonde from behind, kissing the side of her neck and slowly walked backwards to the bed. He turned around, kissing and sucking her neck again before falling onto the bed. The lieutenant moaned, as she was pressed against the bed. He pushed her gently on the bed, sucking on her neck as his hands slowly came underneath her and unbuttoned her blouse. She groaned, spreading her hands across the bed sheets...

_There was some tension when they got to his home for their meeting. Riza was called to come to his house to discuss about the new problems, including Pride. When she had arrived, they ate, talked, and then had some wine while sitting on the couch in silence. _

He finally unbuttoned her blouse, and started kissing down her neck, sucking slightly on a sensitive spot, making her moan again. His hands reached under her again, removing her skirt and throwing it off to the side, not really caring where it landed.

_They had started talking again, about what Riza would do now. She was scared. She was scared that the monster will kill every one of her friends, even loved ones. She told him she didn't know what to do. He comforted her, bringing her into an embrace, and telling her everything would be alright, and that he would protect her. He'd bring her back, after everything had been settled._

He stroked the back of her head, while his other hand dipped into her laced underwear and into her already moist folds. She groaned as she felt his hand rub her front, running through her golden curls. He gently brushed her clit and in return, she bucked her hips. She moaned loudly, clenching the sheets of the bed tightly as he continued rubbing the bundle of nerves. His fingers dipped into her opening, stretching, rubbing, and applying pressure to her clenching insides and listening to her pleasurable wails and whimpers. He could feel his pants getting tighter, as he listened to the blonde's whimpers.

_He lifted her chin to look at him, and pressed his lips to hers, momentarily bringing them into a sweet kiss. They broke apart; he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again with her responding the same._ _He whispered to her, and her eyes opening wide in surprise, but then smiling serenely and telling him her response. She kissed him which he accepted fully. He stood up and lifted the blonde bridal style and headed to his bedroom._

The rest of their clothes had been removed quickly her panting filled the room, and she was flipped over, making her gaze into his eyes. He smirked playfully before his head dipped down, kissing her deeply, and their tongues rubbing against each other. She reached down and grasped his throbbing hard on, rubbing lightly around the base and earning groans from the flame alchemist. The ebony-eyed man groaned again, and removed his fingers with one last rub. She skillfully flipped him over, now with her on top of him, still rubbing his erection. She smirked as she saw his surprised expression, before leaning down to his lengthened skin, telling him what she can do.

_His goal was to become fuehrer, while hers was to make him reach his goal. She followed him for years, but now, they're separated. That didn't really stop them from seeing each other though, as to they were bonded from the array and burns on her back. She loves him, and he loves her._

Roy groaned as he felt the blonde's mouth encase his length. The warm suction of her mouth was driving him over the edge. Her tongue ran over and under his cock, sucking slightly on sensitive spots that were revealed as his groaning got louder. She glanced up at his face as he glanced down at hers, a mischievous glint in both pairs of eyes.

_When they first met, he was 17, and she was 16. She was a young shy woman, while he was an oblivious young man. Years later, they had changed after a short amount of time. She was a strong, brave sharpshooter, and he was a strong, cunning alchemist. So many things have changed, but their feelings for each other have not._

She came back up, kissing him deeply, one hand reaching up and rubbing his cheek softly. He trapped her there with his arms, and his hips pushed up, his erection pushing slightly into her folds. She whimpered softly, before pushing her hips down onto his, and his length pushing deeply into her woman hood. The blonde lieutenant began doing the work, shifting her hips up and down, and squeezing her muscles, earning low groans. He pulled her against him roughly, burying his head into her shoulders, biting the tender skin.

_He asked her if she will follow him, and she said yes. She said she would follow him through anything he went through, which had some bad times. They've been together for so long, longer then anyone thought the time they thought._

Riza cried out, her hips moving more quickly, and Roy could feel that they were both close. He flipped her over, smirking at her face and kissing her deeply. He pulled out, before thrusting back in, hard, long, slow thrusts. She whimpered loudly, clawing his back, but not making any wounds. His mouth trailed from her lips to her shoulders, leaving red marks, silently calming her as his. She pulled him closer, rocking her hips with the same pace, hugging him close and moaning into the crook of his neck.

_They couldn't live without each other. If he died, she wouldn't have a reason to live. She had dedicated her entire life to him. If she had died, he wouldn't make it through. She always makes sure he was safe, and he loves her deeply, deep enough to die for her._

The blonde cried out as she came to her climax. The ebony-eyed man groaned, his rumblings vibrating through the lieutenant. He came, his seed spilling inside of her, as her walls clenched around him. He collapsed onto her, breathing heavily along with his lover. They stayed there, hearing each others breathings coming to a normal pace.

He rolled over, bringing Riza to his side and cuddling close to her.

"Riza."

"Yes?"

"I love you, and I will definitely bring you back to my side."

She smiled, cuddling closer to his well toned chest. "I love you too Roy, and I trust you. I believe that you will." They fell asleep in each others arms, hoping that they will wake up to see each other's warmth.

_I'll bring her back. I definitely will bring her back._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

…My first lemon…

How was it? I'm going to be updating my other stories now :DD


End file.
